


The Right Kind of Wrong

by RenaM



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaM/pseuds/RenaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Storybrooke, there is no curse whatsoever. This is just Belle…getting fed up about other people and wanting to express herself, Ruby helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!… I..er..it’s the first time I wrote a Rumbelle fic, and the first time in a couple of years I’ve written a new fanfic, so…I decided to start with something small, a two part one I’m really scared and self conscious here….anyways  
> This is in AU Storybrooke, there is no curse whatsoever. This is just Belle…getting fed up about other people and wanting to express herself, Ruby helps. 
> 
> Gonna set it under “Read More” so I don’t fill any of your dashboards with this.. Anyways…enjoy!

Belle French sighed as she entered Granny’s. She didn’t want to be here, but Ruby had convinced her that it might be a good idea, “to distract herself”. How could she though? Especially in that place? So full of people, of judgmental people. She’d begun dating Rum (or Mr. Gold – as everyone else called him) over a year ago, after much work and convincing on her part – that she really wanted him, that no, her was not a monster. Everyone had wanted to talk her out of it. When they couldn’t, they just turned their back on them. Making Rum go into another strike of self-doubt, saying he was destroying her life – the first being when he told her his story, of his failed first marriage, his problematic relationship with his son, his accident, his deals, everything - but just like the first time, she talked him out of it. She was with him because she loved him. Nothing could change that.

“Maybe it should, dearie” he’d said to her once “Maybe you should just pack your bags and try to run away from me”. She answered with a risen eyebrow and “But it doesn’t, and don’t be silly. Where would I run to? All I want is here.” and she kissed him to prevent any further comments.

 

One look around the place to try to spot Ruby, confirmed all of what she dreaded. The place was packed. Every single place was occupied (saved for the small booth Ruby had saved for them, since Belle said she was not feeling like sitting with a lot of people). Once having spotted Ruby, the librarian walked in a straight line to her seat. That, however, did not stop her from feeling most of the eyes shift to her. Damn! It was karaoke night after all. Damn Ruby for inviting her! And damn herself for agreeing to it even though she knew it’d be a bad idea! What had she been thinking?

Everyone always looks for a ‘magical’ solution to their problems; they wanted it so badly that, at one point, they are willing to do anything to get it. However when they do get what they want, they say that the price was too high and unfair. Unfair! They’d agreed to every single deal they’d made with Rum, and he still got the blame? That hardly seemed fair and it was not the man’s fault that he owned half of the town and it was his job to collect rent (though she admitted, he could be a bit nicer when doing that). Not that Belle thought that Rum was innocent. Far from it actually, she snorted at the thought. But he is not the source of all evilness or of all that’s wrong with everyone’s lives. Besides, this was her life, it was her choice. What did anyone else had to do with it?! Urgh. She let out a grunt before sitting down on the booth besides Ruby.

“Come on, Belle! Cheer up!” Her friend said when she saw the look on her face.

“I’m sorry Ruby, but… it’s been a year! And they still haven’t got over it?” Belle was exasperated. Telling herself yet again, that this had been a bad idea. “Why can’t they just understand that I wanna be with him and be done with it!”

“Well… I don’t really understand and I am your friend. Hey! I’m just teasing.” Ruby hurried to add that last part when her friend started to open her mouth again. “Look Belle, I know where they come from, okay? He’s not an easy man to deal with, and you can’t deny that.” Belle started to open her mouth once more, but Ruby cut her again “Anyway, that is not why I called you here! Can’t we just try to focus on this girl’s night? Please? Just enjoy our neighbors trying to sing, eat hamburgers and laugh like the old times?” Belle sighed, but gave Ruby a weak smile. It wasn’t her fault. Though she knew the black-haired girl didn’t really agree with her choice in boyfriend, she’d never given her a hard time for it.

The girls then turned their heads to more day-to-day matters. Such as any unusual things that were happening in town (like Regina and Emma’s truce – “or what looks like a truce” as Ruby put it regarding Henry), new books that had arrived at the library (“I’ve been rereading some of the classics, I don’t know why though, most of them end in tragedy!” “Yeah, I wouldn’t know really… I was never really fond of the classics, too many big words.” “Right…”) and what else occurred to them to discuss. All the while eating their fries, hamburgers and drinking ice tea, pointing out if the singers brave enough to go to the microphone in the middle of the dinner were good or not. Leroy singing “Too Sexy” was a bit too much to Belle’s tastes, but Ruby seemed to find it funny. Ruby then suggested something that the librarian had dreaded since the moment she found out about the karaoke night.  
“Belle! You should totally sing something!” Before Ruby could even finish her sentence, Belle was already shaking her head

“No way Ruby, people gawk at me enough as it is.” But Ruby was already getting the songs – with lyrics – booklets.

“Come on! Just look at some! If you really don’t find anything, then I’ll let it go! Please! It’ll be fun!” She was basically pleading, but Belle wasn’t ready to budge…

“I don’t know…” the petit woman said as she looked at the cover.

“Please? If you sing then, I will too! Right after you! Promise!” She looked ready to get up and put her by the microphone herself, so Belle nodded her head.

“Okay, I’ll take a look at the songs, alright?” And she couldn’t suppress a small smile at the delight that came up on the other woman’s face!

“Right! While you look at the songs I’ll go see if Mary Margaret would like to do a duet with me!” And she ran off before Belle could say anything about the fact that if the Ruby was allowed a duet so should she.

Shaking her head slightly, Belle turned back to the booklet and started going through some pages, but there was no song that caught her attention. After a while, she raised her head to look around. Ruby was almost begging Mary Margaret, while the woman looked reluctant. Her husband by her side was laughing, and so were Emma and Henry, in front of them. Belle felt a pang of jealousy and moved her eyes. She couldn’t help thinking that if it was Rum and her that were hugging in a booth at Granny’s, there would be many stares and ill talking behind their back. And while it would never make her regret her decision to go out with him, she couldn’t help but feel a little saddened over that (she was sure Rum was too – even if more for her sake than his own). It also made her angry, why couldn’t they just leave her be? They should have gotten used to it by now! It was her life, their life! No one decided how to live it but her.

Noticing that some people started to look at her again, alone in her booth, she turned a few pages of the booklet at once, without realizing, before focusing on it again. The name of the song made her mind go blank. As she read the lyrics, her heartbeat accelerated. No. She couldn’t. Sing it in front of all these people? That was too much. Even if it would serve them right. Biting her lower lip, Belle fidgeted with the page while Ruby sat back on her seat in front of her. There was a smile on her face.

“Hmm, Mary Margaret agreed! And I see that you found your song.” She said pointing to the booklet on the table.

Belle blushed and balked.

“No!” Ruby raised her eyebrow “I mean…maybe.” Her friend’s smile was back “I don’t think I can Ruby, sorry. I’m just not sur- hey!” Before Belle could close the booklet to hide the lyrics she was looking at, Ruby took it from her and read, her face growing quite serious as she went over it. The librarian started to fidget with her napkin while waiting the verdict.

“Well,” Ruby took a deep breath and Belle managed to look up, to her surprise, the girl was smiling. A true smile. “I think you found your song. You really should sing it.”

“But…” she bit her lip again, “I don’t know if I should I mean, it’s not exactly what I…” she trailed off when Ruby started shaking her head.

“Everybody’s been telling you or saying behind your back that you should leave him. But you refuse. You know his story; you know what he’s done. You know everything, things that I’m sure no one else knows about him. And although you don’t agree with all he’s done, you’ll not leave him. Right?”

All Belle could do was nod.

“Why?”

“Because I love him” was her immediate response. “All of him. The good and the bad. Because he makes me feel like I matter. Like I’m the most important person in the world. He was my first true friend, he respects me, is interested in what I have to say, he – what?” Belle cut herself short when she noticed the growing grin coming from Ruby.

“Sing it” Was all she said pointing to the middle of the room, where the microphone had just been left alone after Robin sang “Uptown Girl” making Regina, who was sitting at the counter, blush deeply and try to hide her face in her glass. Belle was still not convinced though, and she was about to point that out, when all of a sudden the whole dinner went quiet and all heads turned at the door. Belle followed one second later.  
Coming in was the man who so occupied the librarian’s mind. Gold stopped once inside, taking all the stares and the silence that came with his entrance. Catching her eyes quickly, he gave her an almost imperceptible smile (a sad smile, Belle realized) and turned to the counter to order whatever it was that had brought him there, all eyes on his back, following his every move, frowns on their faces and distrust or, worse, disgust, in their eyes. That’s it. That made Belle’s mind. Clutching the booklet with the lyrics in her hand, she raised from her seat, making all the attention move to her. She turned to Ruby.

“Can you put the song for me Ruby? Please?” Before she could even finish her sentence, her friend was already up and heading towards the player to select the song for her. Taking a deep breath, Belle straightened her shoulders and walked in the mic’s direction, her eyes locking once again with her boyfriend’s. Food order forgotten, he was looking at her with a surprised and confused expression. Beneath those though, the love that shone through his eyes gave her the strength she needed to make the last steps and put a hand around the microphone, setting the booklet with the lyrics on the appropriated place. Deciding to just go for the song instead of giving a small speech, she quickly broke eye contact with Rum, gave a small nod to Ruby and glanced over the crowd, who seemed to have stopped breathing. As the first notes of the song started to play, she looked back to the counter, blue met dark brown, and, taking one last breath, she let the first words of the lyrics come out of her mouth


	2. The Right Kind of Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… here is the last part =)  
> Hope you guys like it! I heard this song while driving and… well, I thought it’d be fun to see Belle singing and Rumple’s reaction to that.
> 
> The song is "The Right Kind of Wrong" from Leann Rimes =)
> 
> Thank you for all your support! Take care!

_Know all about, yeah, 'bout your reputation_   
_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

Okay, she could do this. Her voice was not so out of tune, and she was able to keep up with the rhythm. The dinner had gone from just muted in shock to thunderstruck over the lyrics. The two immediate exceptions were Ruby who was grinning like mad (was she spending too much time with Jefferson?) and her boyfriend, who although looked shocked, had an amused gleam in his eyes.

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless_   
_Every time that I'm where you are_

Even though she was trying to maintain a serious expression, Belle couldn’t help the smile that come out when Rum raised his eyebrow over those two verses. His smirk clearly saying “really, love?”

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_   
_Say my name and I can't fight it anymore_

His smirk grew. Well, it was a true enough sentence in some situations… Not that she thought the others at Granny’s would think of those kinds of situations now. Belle felt her cheeks going red as some memories flashed through her eyes and she had to break eye contact with Rum to avoid stumbling in the next lines.

_Oh, I know I should go_   
_But I need your touch just too damn much_

Her eyes ended up on Ruby, whose controlled laughter while looking at her, made Belle reconsider. Maybe some of the other do knew what was going through her mind. Well, at least one person did – that did not help the blush.

_Loving you, that isn't really something I should do_   
_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah_   
_Well, I should try to be strong but baby, you're the right kind of wrong_   
_Yeah, baby, you're the right kind of wrong_

Oh yeah, he was. She looked straight to her lover’s face, she wanted him to understand that. It didn’t matter. She knew his story, knew it, but still wanted to be with him, needed to. He was right for her, and she for him.

_Might be a mistake, a mistake I'm makin'_   
_But what you're givin' I am happy to be takin'_   
_'Cause no one's ever made me feel the way I feel_   
_When I'm in your arms_

That was how it all started, after all, wasn’t it? He was the only one that could understand her. The only one who really seemed to care about her opinions and beliefs. In the beginning, just have him talking to her was enough. Until she fell off that ladder and he caught her. The way he held her, she’d never felt that way before.

Belle glanced down at the lyrics, and seeing what came next made the blush go away and a smirk that she was sure would make Ruby proud, she sang with feeling.

_They say you're something I should do without_   
_They don't know what goes on when the lights go out_

The eyes of the people all around the dinner, that had started to look as if they were actually enjoying the song and considering her words, went wide. She’d have to thank Ruby latter; this was really worth it! Looking at Rum again, she noticed, to her delight, a slight blush behind his smug smirk. She loved him.

_There's no way to explain_   
_All the pleasure is worth all the pain_

She grew serious again, it was true. Even with some fights, even with all the stares and talk behind her back, she wouldn’t change it. Not a single thing. She willed him to understand that with her gaze. The smile that replaced the smirk, small but genuine, that went all the way up to his eyes, assured her that he did. After everything that they’d been through, he got it. She loved him just as much as he loved her. She wasn’t going anywhere.

_Loving you, that isn't really something I should do_   
_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah_   
_Well, I should try to be strong but baby, you're the right kind of wrong_   
_Yeah, baby, you're the right kind of wrong_

_I should try to run but I just can't seem to_   
_'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to_   
_Can't do without what you do to me_   
_I don't care if I'm in too deep, yeah_

This was it. Belle had said all she wanted to. The lyrics started to repeat now, so all she had to do was sing and enjoy it. She was sure that her smile mirrored Rum’s. She was in too deep. She wanted to. That’s what she hoped everyone would understand. He was her fortress; he was the one she could confide anything to, the only one she wanted to confide, to kiss, to hug, to love, to trust so completely. And if-when, he summoned his courage to ask to make it all permanent, she had her answer ready. She wanted him, forever.

_Know all about, yeah, 'bout your reputation_   
_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_   
_But I can't help it if I'm helpless_   
_Every time that I'm where you are_

Looking freely around the place Belle captured different emotions in the eyes of the other patrons, but none wore disgust anymore (except Regina, but hers was restrained by the possible surprise she must have felt when Belle went up and remained there, singing). Some as Archie, Mary Margaret and Emma (the last her friend, but never sure about her boyfriend choice), David and even LeRoy were grinning openly, and even more were smiling and moving in the beat of the song. Ruby was in full dancing mood by the machine’s side, Granny close by trying to look as if she disapproved, but, when Belle caught her eye, the older woman gave up and smiled at her, nodding her head, as if to say “well done”. Granny might never love Rum, but the librarian was sure that she would do the most to respect him (as long as he respected her – of course).

 

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_   
_Say my name and I can't fight it anymore_   
_Oh, I know I should go_   
_But I need your touch just too damn much, yeah_

_Loving you, yeah, that isn't really something I should do_   
_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah_   
_Well, I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong_   
_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_   
_(Right kind of wrong)_

_Baby, you're the right kind of wrong_   
_Baby, you're the right kind of wrong_   
_Yeah, baby, you're the right kind of wrong_

 

As the last seconds of the song played, she looked in the direction of her best friend’s, and the maniac grin that Ruby gave her made her bold. As she turned around, Rum’s look of absolute love, mixed with pride, made her not hesitate. She went straight to her love’s direction, put her arms around his neck and pulled him for a deep kiss. As they drew apart, looking at each other, Belle became aware of the applause and whistles (and she was sure they came from Ruby) that were resonating through the dinner.

Belle broke eye contact with Rum, blushing, but smiling, looking around she could see the faces of their neighbors. Most had a little smile on their faces, accompanied by a guilty look, that make Belle feel smug (maybe she was spending too much time with Mr. Gold). Ruby gave her a wink, and the librarian just grinned in return, getting her boyfriend’s right hand with both of hers, she gave a little squeeze and started pulling him towards the door, the smile never leaving either of their faces. By the time they made it outside, the dinner had already went back to their usual buzz (though on her way out she did hear phrases such as “She does sing well huh?” “Maybe we should give them a wide berth…” “She really does want to be with him…” and so on and so forth).

Once outdoors, Rum guided her by the hand to the side, where the only light was from the little lamps that Granny left hanging all year-long, giving them some privacy. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close to him and kissed her softly.

“What was that all about?” He asked in an amused tone, his eyes alight. Belle just gave a small shrug, putting her arms around his neck to give him another light kiss.

“I don’t know. I guess I was just tired of always ignoring what the others say. They have nothing to do with us, but all the stares and comments were starting to get on my nerves… I think I just wanted to surprise them a bit, and, well, make my point across.” Remembering the faces the people in the dinner made, Rum’s smile grew and he pulled her even closer.

“I’d say you were successful, love. I don’t think they’ll be bothering us much, after this declaration of yours.”

“Good.” And Belle kissed him with all the passion she allowed herself in such a public place. Rum’s response was just as passionate. Breaking away after a long moment, He pressed their foreheads together.

“So, ‘You should try to run’, huh?” Rum said, a small smirk in his lips, looking deeply in her eyes.

“Wasn’t that what you said to me once?” she answered with a raised eyebrow, her hands caressing the back of his neck.

“Hm” was his answer, nuzzling his nose on hers, eyes half closed. “Well, you lost your chance, sweetheart.”

“Oh?” Her smile grew wider. “And why is that?”

“I would not let you run away now.” He nibbled her lower lip.

“Is that so?” They’d been together for over a year, and he still managed to make butterflies go crazy in her belly.

“Aye” He distanced himself a bit, eyes opened, looking deep into her hers. “I’m afraid you’re stuck with me now.” He swallowed, as if he was nervous. “Forever.” Though Belle was sure he had meant to make it a statement, she could hear the question behind it, and the thought that he was considering it made her sure that singing that song had been really worth it.

“Forever.” She agreed, and she knew that the face-splitting smile that was on his face mirrored her on. She leaned in to kiss him fondly and he met her halfway. Forever. She couldn’t wait to get started.


End file.
